


Something More

by Zeered



Series: Avalance Family Stories [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Quarantine 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeered/pseuds/Zeered
Summary: Sara is an elementary school teacher and offered the parents of her students to help with homeschooling during the quarantine. Of course Ava Sharpe was the only one that asked for her help so now Sara is homeschooling her daughter.ORA fluffy/smutty Avalance kid fic for the Arrowverse quarantine gift exchange 2020
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance Family Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024012
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyXana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/gifts).



> Hello :D
> 
> I loved writing this, it was so much fun and even more because I had the chance to write it for a friend of mine, LadyXana. I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you about this fic, it was really hard not to ^^ You can ask Sam, I hit them up several times for help and repressed the urge to just send you the fic x) (I'm really bad at not spilling the tea about surprises and also I felt bad for not telling you).  
> I hope you like it, especially because this is my first time writing smut and I wanted it to be in your fic ;)
> 
> Big thanks too to my beta readers [Starling83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling83/pseuds/Starling83) and [Wishing Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree) ❤!

It was early Monday morning, and the sun had just cracked through the clouds when Sara parked her motorcycle across the street and walked over to her destination. She had made the offer to teach kids whose the parents still had to work during quarantine, and one mother reached out to her - of course it was the woman she had a never-ending crush on, Ava Sharpe.

When Sara rang the bell and the door opened, Sara couldn’t help but let out a small breath in awe as she took the woman in. Her hair was glowing softly in the morning sun, falling in loose waves in a way Sara hadn’t seen before. Normally Ava only put her hair in a neat, flawless bun as if her hair just grew that way.

The almost magical moment lasted only for a second, but guessing from the light blush on her cheeks, it was long enough to be noticed. Ava extended her hand and Sara took it gladly, unable to suppress the thought of how perfectly they fit together. 

“Good morning, Miss Lance. Please, come in.” Ava’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, her voice calm but as always with a bossy undertone, something Sara thought must come from whatever she does for a living.

“Oh please, call me Sara, Miss Lance is just for the kids,” Sara said, smiling.

“Well, then I’m Ava,” she answered with one of the most beautiful smiles Sara had ever seen, and she could swear there was a blush on her cheeks again. “Emily is upstairs, she should be ready in five minutes. Would you like something to drink in the meantime, a coffee maybe?”

“Coffee would be great, thanks.”

“Milk or sugar?” Ava asked as she made her way back to the spacious kitchen while Sara shrugged off her jacket and hung it next to the others.

“Black please.” 

She entered what seemed to be the living room. The early morning sunlight came through the tall windows and lit up the white furniture around her. A moment later, Ava was standing beside her and gave her a warm mug. 

For a split second their hands touched and their eyes met. Ava's greyish blue eyes had a little sparkle in them that Sara hadn’t noticed before, but before Sara could ponder more on what that meant, Ava’s daughter chased down the stairs and hugged her mother's legs. Ava bent down to press a gentle kiss to her head, and a second later the girl turned around to greet Sara. 

The smaller blonde knelt down and gave her her hand, which the kid took. “Good morning, Miss Lance,” she said with an endearing smile.

“Good morning, Emily,” Sara greeted in response, shooting her a charming smile. Emily had always been one of the polite kids and actually listened to what the teacher said.

“How long will you be here?” Emily asked in excitement.

“Um, till the afternoon I guess,” Sara said, looking over at Ava.

“I’ll be back around four, if that works for you.”

“Yeah, definitely! I don’t have any other plans anyway.”

“Great,” Emily exclaimed, pulling Sara up the stairs with her and leaving a smiling Ava behind. Sara managed a wave over her shoulder before she was out of sight, and figured she must be imagining the soft tinge to her smile.

When they reached Emily’s desk, Sara asked, “Okay, what do you want to start with? We could do math, English, history-”

“History! Can we please do history? I would love to learn more about ancient Greece!” The girl’s face lit up. If Sara had to guess, her pick would have been history too, as Emily was always enthusiastically invested in Sara’s history classes.

“Sure, we can do history. Let me see what we worked on last. ” She took the binder and read through the sheets. A moment later, the door opened and Ava came in, her hair now in her usual tight bun, completing her look with one of those blue pantsuits that made her look bossy. Ava looked so good in it, it was almost criminal, Sara thought.

“I’ll be off to work now,” Ava walked over to Emily, folding her in a tight hug and kissing her on top of her head. “Have fun and listen to what Miss Lance says, lunch is in the fridge.”

“Okay,” Sara and Emily said simultaneously. All three chuckled before Ava kissed Emily’s head once more and then waved a quick goodbye to Sara, who tried to shoot her a charming smile. 

After Ava left the room, Sara and Emily began talking about the mythology of ancient Greece. More than once Sara's mind wandered off to Ava, what she might be doing right now or if she thought of Sara too. When she thought of her, there was always the same smile on her face.

**xxxx**

Sara had lost track of time after lunch, until she heard the door opening again. They were just finishing the last worksheet for the day when Ava stepped in.

A second later, Emily was clinging to her legs again, and just as softly as this morning, Ava placed a kiss on her head. She was cut out for this, the perfect mother, Sara thought, and it brought a warm smile to her face.

“How was your day, Pumpkin?” Ava asked her daughter, who immediately showed her the last worksheet she and Sara had worked on.

“Great! Miss Lance taught me about ancient Greece, all the gods and a woman called Sappho. Her husband has a very funny name, is what Miss Lance said,” Emily told her with a cheery voice.

“Is that so?” Ava asked and gave Sara a cocked eyebrow, wordlessly saying _really?_.

“You gotta teach kids the right stuff,” Sara chuckled and shrugged, completely unrepentant.

Ava just smiled knowingly at her and then turned to her daughter again, getting at eye level. “I’m happy that you had fun, Pumpkin. I can’t wait for you to tell me what Miss Lance will teach you tomorrow.”

“Is it time for her to go already?” Emily pouted in the most adorable way Sara had seen on a kid.

“I think so,” Ava said, looking at Sara as she answered.

“Can’t she stay longer? I wanted to show her my toys. Beebo can’t wait to meet her!” Emily pouted.

“Well, I guess you should ask her then,” Ava suggested with that warm smile of hers, glancing up to meet Sara’s eyes, wordlessly communicating both a sense of hesitance and hope.

Emily turned around immediately with pure joy in her eyes. “Would you like to stay, Miss Lance?”

Sara, taken aback by the sheer excitement, nodded and immediately found herself pulled over to the pile of toys next to Emily’s bed. She could feel the loving look Ava gave her daughter from behind them.

“I’ll go make us a coffee,” Sara heard Ava saying before the door fell shut and Emily introduced her to Beebo and his friends.

**xxxx**

After an hour of drinking coffee with Ava and meeting all of Emily’s toys, Sara’s phone rang. The contact photo displayed a picture of a very high Zari doing the chubby bunny challenge, and Sara still finds it hilarious.  
“Sorry, that’s my roommate, I gotta take it.” Sara excused herself and left the room, answering the call as she went.

“What’s up, Z?”

“Sara, hey, I’ve got bad news. Amaya caught the virus and we'll be getting home tomorrow morning. We both have to go in quarantine for at least two weeks.” 

Zari’s voice sounded uncharacteristically distressed; given that she was the queen of sarcasm, that wasn’t something one would hear often.

“Oh shit, is she okay?” Sara ran a hand through her hair, she wouldn’t want something to happen to Amaya, she was one of her longest friends and well, it was their honeymoon.

“Yeah, her symptoms started to show two days ago, we had to wait a long time for her to get tested. We just got the message to pack our stuff and fly back.”

“It’ll all be okay I'm sure, but I guess I gotta need to find a place to crash for the next two days, huh?”

“Unless you want to quarantine with us, then you’re right. Could you stay with Laurel?”

“No, she and Nyssa renovate their apartment for the little one. There isn’t enough space for three right now.” Nyssa and Laurel had moved into a bigger apartment last month and they still had to do a ton of renovation before their baby would come. Sara offered to help them but she wouldn’t want to put Laurel and the baby at risk and besides that there wasn’t enough space for her at the moment.

“Don’t worry, Z, I’ll find a place,” she said in an attempt to reassure her friend. If it really came down to it, she could still crash at her dad’s but she’d rather not.

“Okay, just text me where you’re staying,” Zari said, the relief clear in her voice.

“I will. Have a safe flight and wish her a speedy recovery from me,” Sara said before they said goodbye and hung up the call. Sara sighed and turned around, surprised to find Ava leaning on the door frame.

“Everything alright?” Her voice was full of concern that lit a little spark in Sara’s stomach.

“Yeah, one of my roommates caught the virus and now they’re coming back from their honeymoon and I can’t stay in our apartment because they’ll need to go quarantine for at least two weeks.”

“I’m sorry, Sara, are they okay?” Ava’s hand found its way to Sara’s shoulder and set her skin on fire with just a touch. At the same time, it calmed the worries in her, for a moment she was lost in those greyish blue eyes again, and she found herself nodding.

They stayed like that for a moment until Emily interrupted them with her cheerful voice, “Can’t Miss Lance stay here with us?”

There was silence for a second, Ava and Sara both looking at each other, and just when Sara wanted to kindly turn down the offer, Ava started talking. 

“I mean, with the teaching you would be here most of the day anyway, you might as well stay here for the time. Only if you want to, that is.” 

If Sara hadn't been as nervous as she was, she would have noticed the same nervousness in Ava’s voice.

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden to you,” Sara said, unsure of how to react. Of course she would love to stay here, with Ava, this was her chance to get to know her better, and maybe after all this she could ask her out. But at the same time, it was scary, because she could fuck everything up as she had before with other people she was with.

“You wouldn’t be a burden, Sara. We’d be happy to help you, wouldn’t we, Emily?” Ava’s voice was filled with sincerity and the delight that settled on Emily’s face when she nodded gave Sara the push she needed. “So, what do you say?”

“That… It would be great,” Sara smiled at Ava, “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Ava smiled back at her and it warmed Sara’s heart, showing her that that was definitely the right decision. For a moment they just smiled at each other, forgetting the world around them with Emily in the middle, looking from one to the other and back.

“I guess we should start on dinner,” Ava said after the moment faded, leaving Sara still smiling while Ava and Emily walked downstairs. She followed a moment later.

**xxxx**

It took a few days for Sara to adjust to the newfound routine that consisted of teaching and hanging out with Emily, having lunch with her and Ava, then dinner and afterwards, when Emily was already in bed, Ava and Sara would watch a movie. At first, it started just out of boredom, but it quickly became a thing they both craved and with every day that passed they sat closer to each other.

It was in the middle of the first week that they found themselves cuddling on the couch while watching Rick and Morty, a show Sara insisted on introducing Ava to. Over the next days, Ava started smiling at Sara on random occasions and Sara smiled back, every time with that now familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach that accompanied Ava’s presence everywhere, even in her dreams. There had been several moments where Sara had wanted to kiss Ava, but somehow they got interrupted every time.

On Saturday night, Emily went to bed early because she was tired from chasing Sara through the house and garden. Much to Sara's delight, she found herself on the couch again with Ava. This time though, they just talked. Sara had told Ava about the canary she had when she was ten and Ava had told her about her paintball match on her fifteenth birthday, which prompted Sara to tell her most embarrassing story.

“So I played Peter Pan in the school play in elementary school, and when my part came, I went to the stage and suddenly I forgot everything. I couldn't remember my lines at all, and do you know what I did? I pulled a fucking tap-dance,” Sara smiled while Ava held her belly, giving in to the laughter she barely tried to hold back. When she heard Ava’s laughter she couldn’t but join in, laughing at the ridiculous memory.

What she hadn’t noticed was that Ava had stopped in her tracks for a moment, just to look at her in awe - right before she jumped on top of Sara and started tickling her. Sara tossed and turned her body around, trying to shake Ava off, but the taller blonde gained the upper hand and pinned Sara under her with the help of her very muscular thighs, Sara noticed. Just for a second, the tickling stopped and Sara had to gulp at their sudden proximity. Ava’s breath was hot against her throat, sending a chill down her spine. When their eyes met for a second, Sara could feel her core fire up underneath Ava.

Ava, licking her lips, had a sudden look of mischief in her eyes and out of the blue the tickling started again. Sara couldn’t hold her laughter back, her stomach hurting already. Breathless, but still giggling, she managed to choke out, “Ava stop, we’ll wake Emily.”

“Make me,” Ava said with a challenging look in her greyish blue eyes, stopping the tickling just for a second, enough for Sara to use it to her advantage. Quicker than Ava could process, Sara spun them around. Now it was her turn to pin Ava underneath her, her hands covering Ava’s wrists and her thighs pressing down on her stomach. 

Both women were panting, their eyes fixed on each other, the air around them electrified as their heads almost touched. Ava looked into Sara’s ocean blue eyes and Sara ran her tongue over her lips when her gaze fell to Ava’s perfectly shaped ones. They looked as inviting as ever, as if they were made to be kissed by her. When Ava’s eyes fell from Sara’s eyes to her lips, Sara didn’t hesitate for one second longer and finally gave in to the urge to press her lips to Ava’s.

After a second she was being kissed back, their lips moving in sync and creating their own rhythm. The kiss started out fierce, leaving them both even more breathless after they pulled apart for what felt like hours. Trying to catch their breaths, they looked in each other’s eyes, searching for any hint of discomfort but were left with only the longing for more of each other.

Their lips met again, this time in a more tender kiss that started slowly, almost shy but soon turning into a dance after Ava asked for entrance to Sara’s mouth by licking over her lips. Sara opened her lips willingly and let out a moan when their tongues met for the first time. Ava started to move from Sara’s lips over to her jawline to get to her neck. At first, the kisses were less heated, but as soon her hands started to explore Sara’s skin further she quickened her pace until Sara felt her core fire up once more. The kisses became open-mouthed and just as wet as she could already feel herself getting.

Deciding that Ava had been in charge long enough, Sara grabbed hold of the hands that had just discovered her butt and pinned them above Ava’s head again. Now it was her turn to do the neck kisses. Taking her time, she enjoyed tasting every bit of soft skin from her lips to the nape of the neck of the beautiful woman beneath her. Sara couldn’t help but smile when she heard a throaty groan escape from Ava’s lips, and just as Sara kissed her way along her cleavage, Ava whispered in her ear, “I think we should take this elsewhere.”

With a new rush of adrenaline from the hoarse sound of Ava’s voice, Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist and lifted her up, smiling at the surprised squeak the taller blonde let out. Ava closed her legs around Sara’s hips and tightened her grip as Sara carefully walked them over to the stairs, still kissing her with increasing groans on their way upstairs. When they reached the top, Sara started kissing Ava’s jaw down to her cleavage, eliciting moans from her lips. As they reached the door to Ava’s bedroom, Sara just opened and closed it with one hand, not taking the other out of Ava’s hair. The door fell shut and Ava let herself off of Sara, but instead of going to the bed, she pressed her own body hard against Sara’s, trapping her against the door. 

Sara let out a moan when Ava took control once again and started peppering wet kisses all over her cleavage. It only took Sara a second to find the hem of Ava’s shirt when her fingers scratched over her back, and with a swift motion the shirt lay on the ground. Returning the favor, Ava freed Sara from her tank top just as quickly and continued her journey down the valley of her breasts that were still covered by her sports bra. Sara brought her hip forward, leaning into Ava’s kisses, and let her hands run through the already messy hair.

The kisses came to an end when Ava reached the hem of Sara’s sweatpants, and Sara took the opportunity to take control again and pushed Ava backwards on the bed behind her. While Ava let herself fall onto the sheets, Sara pulled her own bra over her head and straddled Ava’s lap again while pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.

It took just a split second for Ava to conquer the newly found territory of Sara’s perfectly shaped breasts, and the touch was like fire on Sara’s skin. Ava moved into a sitting position, giving Sara access to unclasp the laced bra she was wearing. A second later it was gone and Sara’s hands cupped the soft skin of Ava’s breasts. The latter's hands, now in Sara’s hair, pulled a little when Sara touched her already sensitive nipples, leaving her breathless once again.

Ava rolled her hips upwards when Sara pinched them between her fingertips, a teasing grin on her lips that Ava wiped away with a passionate kiss. Pulling away again, Ava left Sara hungry for the contact of their lips again, only for her to spin her around and trap her underneath her. Slowly, Ava ran a finger down Sara’s toned abs, admiring the view in front of her with a desireful glint in her eyes.

Sara held her gaze until Ava's fingertip reached the edge of the sweatpants again. This time, Ava’s features changed into a questioning look, waiting for Sara’s approval. The smaller blonde just nodded, biting her lip when Ava slid the pants down her legs. Ava let her fingertips run over Sara’s inner thighs teasingly, eliciting a hoarse groan from Sara's mouth. The grin on Ava’s lips increased when a breathless _Ava_ escaped Sara as the taller blonde kissed her way up again.

After Ava captured Sara’s lips in a searing kiss, Sara took the initiative again and began to open Ava’s jeans, pulling them off roughly. Ava couldn’t bring herself to care, however, as she was too busy playing with Sara’s hardened nipples. As soon as the pants were gone, Sara focused on giving Ava the same teasing she had received earlier, running her hands over the visible muscles on her stomach down to the wetness between her thighs.

“Just get them off,” Ava groaned when Sara touched the hem of her panties. Sara didn’t hesitate for a second and did as she was told, smiling at the woman beneath her. To make things even, she got out of her own panties too, letting them fall somewhere she didn’t even care about.

Sara looked in Ava’s eyes while she let her fingers run over the soft skin of her folds, making Ava arch her hips forward into the touch with a loud moan. She bit her lip when Sara let her fingers trace circles around them one more time.

“Sara, please, I need you,” Ava said breathlessly, increasing Sara’s desire to touch the woman. Their eyes still locked on each other, Sara slipped one finger into the woman’s dripping wetness, sending shivers down Ava's spine and making her roll her hips upwards. 

After giving Ava the time to adjust to the feel of her fingers, Sara slowly pushed her index finger into her entrance, teasing it for a moment until a guttural groan coaxed her to go further and push her finger fully inside. Ava had to stop herself from crying out and bit her lip instead, her nails digging into Sara’s back, a no unwelcome pleasure that only increased Sara’s desire. 

Soon, Sara added another finger. She could tell Ava was worked up and so Sara quickened the pace and reached the sensitive spot inside Ava, curling her fingers in the right moments to maximize the pleasure she could give Ava. The hunger in Ava’s eyes only increased and was met with an equal amount of desire in Sara’s blue orbs.

It only needed a few pushes and curls more for Ava to cry out in pleasure, and this time she didn't even try to suppress it. Feeling how Ava’s walls started to clench around her, Sara quickened the pace one more time.

“Sara, I’m gonna-” Ava started to say in between moans but couldn’t reach the end of the sentence because in the next moment her walls fully tensed around Sara’s fingers, her muscles twitched and her whole body started trembling. Sara watched the waves of the orgasm rush through Ava’s body in awe, increasing the still burning need in her core. She held her fingers in place with a light pressure to elicit every last moan from Ava’s lips.

When the last waves had rolled through her body and Ava gently came down from her high, Sara pulled out her fingers, licking off every bit of the taller blonde’s juices. She could feel Ava's eyes on her in the most desired way she had ever experienced.

After a long blissful moment, when her breath was even again, Ava's voice was hoarse as she finally spoke. “I think I should return the favor.” The words dripped heavy with lust and Sara let herself fall into Ava’s skilled hands. There was nowhere else where she’d rather be.

**xxxx**

Sara stirred awake to sunlight cascading through the window, something warm and soft pressed against her body. It took her a moment to remember what had happened yesterday, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Ava’s hair glowing in the light, a view Sara would like to admire for the rest of her life. Her arm was lying across the taller blonde’s waist, but as soon as Sara tried to withdraw it, she stirred.

“You’re not gonna try to sneak out, are you?” a sleepy voice asked, and Sara smiled.

“No, of course not,” Sara smiled at her, in awe at how someone could look so gorgeous after just waking up. “Why would I sneak out?”

Ava shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you thought last night was a mistake.” Sara could tell how Ava was trying to sound casual, but she knew it was indeed affecting her.

“Well, do you think it was a mistake?” she asked in return while running one of her fingers up her arm and meeting her eyes.

“No, not at all,” Ava replied and a smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

“I guess we’re in agreement then,” Sara said, and she pulled Ava into a passionate yet tender kiss.

They kissed for a bit until Ava moved on top of Sara, the latter running her hands over the taller blonde's back, but then Sara remembered the other member of the household. 

“Wait, what about Emily?” Sara asked in between kisses.

Ava pulled back slightly and looked on her phone then to Sara. “She won’t wake up for another hour. Oh, but what do we tell her?” She sat back, now on Sara’s stomach, and something fluttered in her own stomach.

“How about we explore this a little further and tell her when we figured out what this means?” Sara suggested, although she already knew what she wanted it to mean. Over the past week she had felt the crush grow into something _more_ \- she wouldn’t call it love just yet, but this wasn’t a crush anymore.

“Yeah, I like that,” Ava said in a gentle voice with a smile that could have lit up the world during the darkest night. Sara smiled back, unable to put her feelings into words. 

Nothing had ever felt this right.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, LadyXana!


End file.
